The Detective and the Barista
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: In a reality where lives are lived with more fluidity, Rafe needs comfort and Ben has it well in hand.


Ben Weston has done all he can to close the club. The only thing left to do is ask his final customer to leave. Rafe Hernandez has been in the club for hours. He's had a few beers but mostly coffee. He seems both ticked-off and troubled.

" **Hey, Rafe. What's going on?"**

Rafe glances at Ben who sits down across the table from him. **"My sister was nearly date-raped. Before we could arrest the attacker, he's found dead in the woods. Adding insult to injury, I've been suspended with pay to keep me off the investigation."**

" **Sounds like you need a distraction and I need to get you out of here. Let me take you home."**

 _ **~SCENE 2~**_

Rafe looks around when the car stops. **"This isn't my neighborhood."**

" **No. I brought you to my place."** Ben shifts in his seat and runs a hand up Rafe's leg, squeezing the inner thigh. **"Come on, Rafe. You need a physical distraction. My sister told me how good you are in bed. I'd like to check it out for myself."** He slides his hand over Rafe's bulge.

Flashes of memory pop in and out of Rafe's brain. He had that rough and tumble relationship with the devilish Deimos Kiriakis. Then, Rafe had a nearly obsessive desire for fellow detective JJ Devereaux. He sees the lust in Ben's eyes and Rafe's dick starts to throb. **"All right, Ben."**

They are standing by Ben's bed. Kisses are feverishly shared as hands roam over clothed bodies. Ben takes hold of Rafe's green T-shirt and pulls it from his body. Using tongue, teeth, and lips, Ben turns Rafe's nipples into hot, tight buds. Rafe is pushed onto the bed.

Rafe looks up at the man standing over him. His hands reach between Ben's legs to feel his manhood. Rafe gasps. Ben whips off his own burgundy polo and smirks. He reaches inside Rafe's pants as Rafe moans in his grasp.

Rafe's eyes rake over Ben's torso. **"I've seen you bare-chested on the basketball court. But you look even tastier close up."** Ben grins wickedly as he places Rafe's hands on his chest and lets him feel the sculpted contours. As Rafe's hands slowlydescend Ben's body, Ben opens and lowers his slacks and bikini briefs.

Rafe salivates as he strokes Ben's long cock. _"Ben must have two inches on me but not as thick."_ Ben's head lolls back as he moans loudly. When Rafe can catch Ben's eyes, he asks, **"Sixty-nine?"**

Ben's face lights up eagerly as he strips off Rafe's jeans and navy briefs. He makes a show of removing the rest of his own clothes, certain that Rafe sees all of his muscled masculinity.

They savor the taste of each other for quite a while. Rafe's hands start to wander and his fingers soon find themselves between the cheeks of Ben's ass. He carefully inserts a spit-slick finger just to test Ben's reaction.

Ben whimpers enticingly, but swiftly lubes his own fingers with the tube he'd taken from his slacks. He enthusiastically begins fingering the detective's most intimate orifice. This very act nearly pushes Ben over the edge. **"Rafe?"** he asks breathlessly. At Rafe's nod, Ben swings himself around so that he's between Rafe's legs. Taking hold of the older man's legs, Ben flips him on his stomach. Rafe rises to a hands-and-knees position while Ben slowly but relentlessly pushes into him. Ben has had little experience with men and finds his current situation to be very sexy. _"It's an incredible feeling to fit so well into someone else."_

Finding himself rapidly losing control, Ben pulls Rafe up into a kneeling position so that Rafe's back rubs against his chest. Ben's fingers caress the firm and lean muscles of Rafe's chest as he pulls out and slides his shaft between the older man's buns. Moaning loudly, Ben releases all over Rafe's back.

Moving briskly, Rafe wrestles Ben to face down on the bed. He runs his blunt fingernails down Ben's back and uses his thumbs to spread the younger man's buns. Diving in head first, Rafe rims Ben.

" **Damn, that feels good! No one has ever done that to me before."** Rafe just smiles around his tongue and extends deeper. Ben is a helpless, whimpering mess. **"Rafe, please. I need you in me now!"**

Before Ben even realizes what is happening, Rafe flips Ben over on his back. The confused look on Ben's face is almost comical. **"I want to see your face while I screw you. I want to watch every thing you feel cross your face."** Rafe hooks Ben's knees over his own shoulders and enters.

" **OHMYGAWD! What is that?"** Ben's whole body shudders and he immediately becomes aroused again.

Rafe chuckles. **"That's your prostate. It's one of men's G-spots and can only be reached this way."** Rafe thrusts into that spot several times in succession as Ben writhes in ecstasy and whimpers repeatedly.

Watching the younger stud's reactions quickly brings Rafe near the edge. He loses control of his rhythm. He locks eyes with Ben as he strokes Ben's hardness. Rafe licks the entire shaft once and Ben shoots right into his mouth. This makes Ben clench around Rafe's dick, making him erupt deep within Ben.

 _ **~SCENE 3~**_

A ray of sunlight escapes the blinds and hits Rafe in the eyes. The light is coming in at the wrong angle for his bedroom windows, so Rafe discerns that he is in someone else's bed. Opening his eyes, Rafe is pleased to see Ben's chiseled form lying next to him. Smirking, Rafe lifts the sheet from their naked bodies. He quickly runs his hands over the hills and valleys of Ben's physique. Stroking Ben's Morning Wood a couple of times, Rafe slides his mouth around it.

Ben awakens to incredible sensations. He looks down at his manhood sliding in and out of Rafe's mouth. Ben places a hand on the pillow beneath his head and uses the other to touch Rafe in appreciation. With little warning, Ben's eyes roll to the back of his head as his body arches. Rafe swallows every hot spurt of fluid in his mouth.

" **May I use your shower?"**

Ben licks his lips. **"Sure, but don't you want me to return the favor?"**

Rafe smiles. **"Thanks for the offer. And I really mean thanks for everything. But I have some appointments I need to keep, today."**

Rafe has dressed and is headed for the door. Ben stands in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing nothing. He rubs one hand down his chest to his hardened fullness which he gives a couple of good squeezes. **"Hey, Rafe. How was that guy killed, anyway?"**

" **He was strangled,"** Rafe replies as he shuts the door behind him. Ben grins as his eyes drift to the kitchen garbage can contained in which are the charred fragments of an old, red neck-tie.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
